A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 5
Now my dear readers, We go into the First Part of the Final Two Episodes New Horror, Episode 5 5 Days after Donald was killed Derren sits on a laptop typing a journal of sorts "It's been 5 days since Donald was killed, I was rather surprised by the news, but i knew exactly what happened at first, for 2 days, i saw him, I saw Freddy, but he didn't manage to hurt me at all, until 3 days ago, where i just decided to not sleep, i haven't slept in 3 days, i've been drinking Coffee, Energy Drinks, taking pills, anything that will keep me awake" He types into the computer and then saves it and turns off the laptop, he walks into the hallway and hears scratching noises "But, But, I'm not asleep!" Derren thinks to himself *A Nightmare on Elm STREET: Never Sleep Again* Derren starts running through the hallway until he is grabbed by something, it is Freddy "You aren't safe from me, anywhere! After a few days, your brain starts experiencing micro naps, you don't know you're sleeping" Freddy says Derren then shakes and wakes up standing in the hallway, he then walks into the kitchen and gets some coffee and drinks it, he then walks out of the hotel and gets in his car and drives away. Derren sees Freddy in the road while driving and he swerves to the right crashing into a lampost...He soon wakes up in a pile of ashes with fire surrounding the ashes, He walks through a clear and safe spot "Am...I dead?" Derren asks himself and keeps on walking, no people on the streets no traffic, no cars, just ashes where people should be, and nothing where cars and traffic would usually be, Derren walks the empty streets filled with a feeling of loneliness, Derren crouches down on his knees and bursts into tears. Freddy approaches Derren "Why do you even try? Let's make one last cut, shall we?" Freddy asks Derren, Derren in a burst of Rage punches Freddy in the face and runs "I'm coming for you, Derren!" Freddy says and then follows him. Derren goes into a school and crouches behind something, Freddy walks inside the school and stares where Derren is, not seeing him but staring, Derren is trying to make no noise, but has a clear look of being terrified on his face, Freddy then walks to a different place, Derren then takes a flashlight and heads for the basement he opens the door "Hello?" Derren asks and shines his flashlight to the left corner of the room where a little girl sits crying "Are you okay" Derren asks *The Screen cuts to black* "FUCK!" Derren shouts Derren lies in a Hospital Bed as two doctors overlook him, he is asleep with many different machines attached to him "Will he live?" One doctor asks "He is alive, just in a coma, That car crash was pretty brutal, i'm surprised he survived, He's lucky" A male doctor says END OF EPISODE Deaths None Category:Issues